pavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa
Tsubasa is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Even though he's often associated with delinquency given his impish nature, Tsubasa is generally harmless and puts his devious talents to good use in Team []. Background Information Tsubasa comes from a regular family, unlike some of the many ninja clans that populate Konoha. He was raised properly by a caring mother and father, although given their life as shinobi they haven't always been around for him. Given this and a high amount of tolerance from his parents, Tsubasa grew up staying out on the streets late at night and recklessly playing around the village. Sometimes because of the pranks he did on other people he caught trouble with the Police, but never did he commit anything of a serious crime. Despite that however and his low stature compared to that of even a real clan, he's often looked down upon by some of the adults of the village. In school he wasn't much different, although it was important to note of his orderliness. He wasn't a perfect student to say the least, but he never wanted to truly disappoint his parents and fit right into what some of his past friend's parents called him. Because of this and a naive, yet strong, will he passed through the Academy with good grades. Personality & Behavior Tsubasa is an outgoing and mischievous individual. Most of his early life was spent in the streets of his village, playing around with his friends and tricking any unlucky person who happened to cross his path. Even if Tsubasa enjoys his fun tricking and confusing others, he still appreciates and enjoys that others around him also are. Because of this, the things he does to people are often infused with the light-hearted and benevolent nature that truly makes up who he is. So even if he does tease and poke at people around him, he'd never want to see any of them sad. Sometimes it happens anyway though, he's a clumsy little kid trying to perfect his art. While it doesn't show, he holds some resentment towards his friend's parents that have chided at him in the past because of his sometimes bothersome nature. He feels proud to be raised a shinobi even if he has no clan or surname, especially grateful knowing some of his less fortunate friends from the past who didn't have such good parents as he does. Appearance Abilities Tsubasa is fresh from the Academy, having very rudimentary knowledge in most forms of combat. Despite that however and his lack of experience in true combat, he is inproficient in his method and struggles to be capable in combat due not only this, but his lacking strength, and the moral constrictions which makes him prone to hesitation in real combat where he's afraid of actually hurting or worse yet kill someone. He better shines however in what he can do that doesn't require him to hurt people, mainly being his ability as a sensor type and his skill at being stealthy. This suits him better for espionage missions, but not exclusively so. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)